A conventional method of setting the air gap between a pole of a solenoid actuator and the plunger is to use a mechanical spacer to control the air gap. The center pole is permanently pushed into position until the mechanical stop is reached. To tune the solenoid to the system the technician must adjust the spring pressure, the amount of current, or the pulse-width modulation (PWM) signal percentage going into the solenoid.